Sea Sorcery
The power of water comes from its flexibility, resilience, and relentless nature. The legendary leviathan shares the same power. Whether it be from the leviathan or another powerful sea creature, your soul is surrounded by water. Sea Sorcery Quirks At your option, you can pick from or roll on the Sea Sorcery Quirks table to create a quirk for your character. Soul of the Seas At 1st level, you learn the shape water cantrip, which does not count towards your number of cantrips known, and you have a swim speed equal to your walking speed. You can also speak, read, and write Aquan, the language of water elementals. Curse of the Sea At 1st level, you learn the secret of infusing your spells with a watery curse. When you hit a creature with a cantrip’s attack or when a creature fails a saving throw against your cantrip, you can curse the target until the end of your next turn or until you curse a different creature with this feature. Once per turn when you cast a sorcerer spell, you can trigger the curse if that spell deals cold, lightning, or thunder damage to the cursed target, or the spell forces it to move. Doing so, subjects the target to the appropriate additional effect below (you choose the effect to use if more than one effect applies, but no more than two): * Cold Damage. The target's speed is also reduced by 10 feet until the end of your next turn. If the spell already reduces the target's speed, use whichever reduction is greater. * Lightning Damage. The target takes additional lightning damage equal to your Charisma modifier. * Thunder Damage. The target also becomes deafened for 1 round. * Forced Movement. The distance it is moved increases by 10 feet. Watery Form At 6th level, you can breathe underwater and gain resistance to cold damage. You also gain the ability to defend yourself by momentarily assuming a watery form. When you are hit by an attack that causes you to take bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage, you can use a reaction to reduce that damage by an amount equal to your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier. Then, as part of the reaction, you can move up to 15 feet without provoking opportunity attacks. Once you use this reaction, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Flowing River Starting at 14th level, on each of your turns, you can move through any space that is at least 1 inch in diameter and do so without squeezing. When you stop moving, the regular squeezing rules apply if you're in a space one size smaller than you. You can't willingly stop in a space smaller than that, and if you're forced to do so, you immediately flow to the nearest space that can fit you, back along the path of your movement. Watery Soul At 18th level, you learn the tsunami spell as a sorcerer spell. You also gain the following benefits: * You no longer need to eat, drink, or sleep to prevent exhaustion. * A critical hit from a nonmagical weapon attack against you becomes a normal hit instead. * You gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * You can spend 1 sorcery point per spell level to apply the Curse of the Sea to a spell higher than a cantrip. For example, you can spend 3 sorcery points to have Curse of the Sea to apply from you casting the lightning bolt spell.